


Dive In Deep To You

by Raibebe



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Vampire Sex, some feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:54:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27105295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raibebe/pseuds/Raibebe
Summary: “We can’t keep hooking up like this, I’m not good for you,” he whispered into your hair after a while.“Stop saying that,” you murmured, “The heart wants what the heart wants.”“I don’t have a heart.”“You do, it’s just not beating anymore.”
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Original Female Character(s), Im Changkyun | I.M/Reader, Im Changkyun | I.M/You
Kudos: 24





	Dive In Deep To You

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't much but I hope you'll like it.  
> It's part of my Halloween 2020 requests over on my tumblr

“Fuck, Changkyun,” you groaned when he picked you up beneath your thighs with superhuman strength, his fingers surely bruising your thighs, and crashed your lips together in a kiss that was more tongue and spit than anything else.  
Your back roughly collided with the door of your apartment that you had just unlocked, knocking the breath out of you.  
“Sorry,” your lover said, burying his face in your neck so he could suck dark bruises onto the skin. You could feel his fangs rake over your skin just where your blood pulsated through your veins, making you shiver. But he never bit down, not in all the weeks you had hooked up; instead he left purple bruises next to the ones that were already fading, tearing a moan from your throat.

“Get us to the bedroom at least,” you spoke breathlessly when he started rutting against you like a horny teenager.  
“I could take you right here, no problem with that,” he argued, “Think about how deep I’d fuck you.”  
“Changkyun you’re not fucking me in the hallway,” you groaned, twisting your hands in his bleached hair to pull him from your neck to connect your lips again. When you broke the kiss, you were panting hard and Changkyun’s crimson eyes were blown wide, a small string of spit connecting your lips.  
“Bedroom. Now,” you demanded, kicking your feet against his backside.  
“Be nice or I’ll drop you,” he grumbled but followed your orders. The way to your bedroom was familiar to him after you had walked it countless times in the past weeks ever since you first hooked up with him after a drunken night out with your friends.

That night you didn’t even notice what kind of creature he was until he had you spread out beneath him and his ice-cold fingers had made you shiver.  
He had asked if you were scared of him and until this day you didn’t know why you told him that you weren’t. It must have been the alcohol coursing through your system that night but even after you had started to hook up in a somewhat sober state you still weren’t scared of him. Even when he looked at you from his crimson eyes and with elongated fangs, his control to hide his vampiristic features slipping, like he wanted to devour you, you were never scared that he would actually harm you.

“Why do you always close all doors?” Changkyun groaned, his vampric nature making it impossible for him to pass the threshold like that.  
You just giggled, twisting your body to open the door to your bedroom for him. “It’s nice to see that such a strong man like you still has his weaknesses even if it’s something simple like a closed door.”  
“How about you shut that smart mouth of yours,” he growled.  
“Try me,” you challenged him and he forcefully connected your lips again, wasting no time to lick into your mouth. You couldn’t help but feel proud that his control already seemed to slip, his fangs already sharpening.

He broke the bruising kiss to unceremoniously throw you down on your mattress, making you jump up and down a few times.  
“Impatient aren’t we?” You giggled.  
“I can smell you feel the same,” the vampire smirked, unbuttoning his silk blouse button after button, revealing the perfectly pale skin of his chest and abdomen. Throwing the garment off of his strong shoulders, he quickly popped the button of his jeans, slipping out of them.  
“Like what you see?” He grinned, shamelessly palming himself over the dark fabric of his briefs.  
“Yeah, but I’d rather have it right here,” you admitted, letting your legs fall open to expose your glistening core to him, fighting back to blush that crept into your face. Going commando beneath your short dress might have not been the smartest idea you had ever had, but the way your lover stopped mid stroke and went completely still was worth it.

Changkyun growled deep in his chest, a dark and threatening sound, reminding you that he still was a dangerous creature. Within the blink of an eye, he had grabbed the neckline of your dress and the next thing you heard was the sound of the fabric tearing when he ripped your dress neatly down the front to expose your body for him.  
“I liked that dress,” you gasped when the cold air of the room met your heated skin, making your nipples perk up.  
“I’ll buy you a new one,” the vampire promised, his crimson eyes fixed to your exposed boobs, “You haven’t been wearing any underwear this entire time?”  
“No,” you breathed, shivering beneath his smoldering gaze.  
“You’re so naughty,” he said before attaching his lips to one of your breasts, sucking and gently biting on the sensitive nub.  
A curse left your lips and you threaded your fingers into his bleached hair, arching your back into his touch. While one hand was massaging your other boob, he let his other hand trail down your body, leaving goosebumps in its way, before he dragged his finger through your folds, spreading the wetness that had leaked from your core.  
“You’re already so wet for me baby,” he rasped, “Did you miss me?”  
“You wish,” you gasped, trying to labor your breathing.  
A wide grin spread over Changkyun’s lips, your heartbeat was betraying your words. “One day I’ll get you to admit it,” he promised before he slowly sank a finger into you, making you gasp.  
“Another one,” you demanded.  
“Someone is impatient today,” he chuckled but followed your command, his fingers stretching your inner walls when he began to move them; always just barely grazing your sweet spot and driving you crazy all while he continued to suck marks all over your torso.  
“Please,” you gasped, moving your hips to meet his lazy thrusts.  
“You’re desperate already?” He chuckled, withdrawing his fingers to draw circles around your clit instead. Your legs instinctively tried to close around where he kneeled between your legs but he forced them back open, slapping the inside of your thigh.  
“Be good,” he grumbled, leaning down to capture your lips in a bruising kiss.

You couldn’t help yourself to moan into his mouth when he finally began to finger you in earnest, crooking his long fingers to stimulate your sweet spot in a way that made you see stars. No other lover you ever had could make you feel this way. But Changkyun had the advantage of time on his side and must have already slept with more women than you could probably count. The thought made a pang of jealously shoot through you but it was washed away just as quick as it came when he flicked his wrist just right, making your thighs tremble.  
You cursed again, throwing your head back and moaning unashamed. You could feel your orgasm building in your stomach but this wasn’t how you wanted to cum and the feeling of Changkyun’s hard cock rutting against your body made you dizzy with want.  
“Need you inside of me,” you whined.  
“Yeah? Are my fingers not enough for you? Need my cock to cum?” He teased you, dragging his fingers through the mess that you had made of yourself, spreading your wetness even further.

“Please,” you begged and that seemed to do the trick. The vampire growled again, quickly getting rid of his underwear, pumping his flushed cock a couple of times before he slapped it onto your core a couple of times, letting the lewd sound fill the quiet of the room.  
“Don’t tease me,” you whined, trying to close your legs around him to pull him closer but he wasn’t budging a single bit, watching the way his cock was slipping through your folds with ease, the head rubbing against your sensitive clit.  
“Changkyun please,” you whined again when the head of his cock had briefly slipped into your core but the vampire had immediately pulled back to grind against you again.  
“I love it when you beg for me,” he confessed, leaning down to capture your lips in a quick kiss, “One day I’ll teach you some patience.”  
“Not all of us have eternity to wait for some dick,” you grumbled, making him chuckle.  
“Alright my little pillow princess,” he grinned, “I shall not make my dearest wait any longer.”

“Oh, I love it when you talk like you’re from-“ The words of mockery were punched out of you when your lover thrust into you, bottoming out in one smooth motion thanks to how ridiculously turned on you were.  
“I’m sorry, I didn’t quite get what you were saying,” he chuckled, grinding his cock deep inside of you with smooth movements from his hips while keeping your thighs in an iron grip so you couldn’t shy away.  
“Changkyun, I, fuck,” you stuttered, gripping a fistful of sheets to ground yourself.  
“Tell me to stop if it’s too much,” he whispered just like every time and pressed a sweet kiss to your lips that without fail made your heart skip a beat. You swore he must have heard it but chose to ignore it.  
“I can take it,” you promised, your gaze finding his dark crimson eyes.

“We’ll see about that,” he chuckled before pulling back his hips until only the head of his cock remained inside you before languidly sliding right back into you, letting you feel every inch of his length.  
“Fuck you’re so big,” you breathed when he repeated the motion, only barely picking up his pace.  
“You sure know how to flatter a man,” the vampire chuckled breathlessly, slowly rocking into you.  
“Please Changkyun, fuck me like you mean it,” you begged, hooking your legs behind his back to pull him closer.  
“Patience, dear,” he whispered, burying his cock inside you in one quick movement that punched all air from your lungs.  
“Is that what you want?” He asked, repeating the motion so your bodies collided in a lewd slapping noise. With every stroke you felt your brain cells leave your body, your world crumbling down until it only consisted of you and Changkyun.  
“I asked a question, sweetheart,” he repeated, snapping his hips to punctuate every word.  
“Please,” you whimpered, surprised by how wrecked you already sounded.  
“Oh baby, you’re too good for me,” he mused, tenderly cupping your face. You turned your head to kiss the inside of his wrist where his tattoo was fading yet again, his own body working to make the ink disappear.  
“Ruin me,” you whispered, looking straight into his crimson eyes.  
“With my greatest pleasure,” he replied, caging you against the mattress with his muscled body, your head bracketed between his arms.

This time when he pulled back his hips, he didn’t waste any time to thrust back right into you, setting a quick rhythm that had your head spinning. Moans after moans spilled from your lips that Changkyun eagerly swallowed with deep kisses.  
Only when he angled his hips differently and nailed your sweet spot, you had to part from his lips to get enough air into your lungs, your hands gripping his back tightly without your nails ever breaking the skin. But you knew he could feel them digging into his skin, tearing a growl from him. The pain only further spurred him on, pulling back further to fuck into you more vigorously, tearing broken mewls from your spit slicked lips and making you trash beneath him.  
“You’re so beautiful,” he breathed, not even a single bit out of breath before he nudged your head back again so mouth at your jaw and neck, pressing his tongue into the bruises he had left earlier, making sparks of pleasure shoot through you.  
When his fangs raked against your sensitive skin again, you swore you could feel the blood rushing just beneath the surface.  
“Please don’t stop, I’m so close” you moaned, desperately holding onto your lover, afraid you would just float away from all the pleasure clouding your mind.  
You felt his chuckle more than you could hear it and the way his fangs dragged across your skin made you lose your mind.

“Bite me,” you blurted out causing Changkyun to lose his rhythm. He stilled inside of you and you mewled in disappointment, your orgasm slipping out from beneath you.  
“Are you sure?” The vampire spoke into the skin of your neck.  
“Do it,” you panted, gripping his bleached strands of hair at the back of his neck, “I trust you.”  
A deep rumble resonated from his chest and he began to slowly move his hips again, dragging his length against your velvety walls and pressing it tightly against your sweet spot.  
“You’re too good for me,” he mumbled before dragging his teeth along the vein in your neck, “Relax.”

He ground down into you again, his public bone putting sweet pressure on your clit. Your moan of his name got stuck in your throat when you felt his teeth finally break your skin, the piercing pain shooting through your body. But as soon as you felt Changkyun swallow a mouthful of your blood, it seemed to vanish, being replaced by white, hot pleasure that seemed to course through you instead. It felt like he was exchanging your blood for the sweetest drug you had ever tasted. Your body was twisting and trashing beneath him, desperate to find your release. You didn’t even realize that he had stopped feeding from you when he started to almost erratically kicking his hips again, chasing his own high.  
“Come with me,” he groaned, fucking into you with abandon before his body went absolutely still and the most beautiful deep moan of your name spilled past his lips as he came deep inside you.  
That sight was enough to push you over the edge as well and you had to screw your eyes shut, millions of colors dancing behind your lids as your body shook through your orgasm, drenching the sheets beneath you in your release.

For a while both of you stayed still, coming down from your respective highs. While Changkyun was staring at you from blown eyes you had yours still shut, trying to take deep breaths to calm down your furiously beating heart and your shaking legs.  
“Careful,” he whispered when he pulled out his softening cock and you could feel how his release started to leak from your core.  
Without another word he pulled you into an embrace, lapping at the wound in your neck to coax it to stitch itself back together.  
“That was intense,” you laughed breathlessly when the vampire had pulled back again, trying to fix your messy mop of hair.  
“Thank you,” he spoke softly, pressing a kiss to the healed wound.  
“I feel like I should thank you,” you blushed, “That was the most intense orgasm I ever had in my entire life.”

Changkyun hummed and pulled you close to his unbeating heart. “Humans sometimes can feel great pleasure from letting a vampire feed on them.”  
“Why have you never done it before?”  
“You didn’t ask for it,” he simply said, “It doesn’t show good manners to just bite your lover.”  
You made an affirmative noise, cuddling closer to him, tangling your legs together, yet again noticing that he hadn’t even broken a sweat through all of this.

“We can’t keep hooking up like this, I’m not good for you,” he whispered into your hair after a while.  
“Stop saying that,” you murmured, “The heart wants what the heart wants.”  
“I don’t have a heart.”  
“You do, it’s just not beating anymore.”  
For a while the silence between you two stretched on, both of you lost in your own thoughts.  
“Hold me until I fall asleep?” You asked when you felt your eyes droop.  
“Sure,” Changkyun promised, tightening his strong arms around you, and somehow you didn’t even miss the warmth a body usually gave off.

**Author's Note:**

> Talk to me on my tumblr


End file.
